


Orphans

by WaterCatcher



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterCatcher/pseuds/WaterCatcher
Summary: Red Hood encounters something out of the norm while out on patrol.





	Orphans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophycroft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophycroft/gifts).



> Based on the prompt "Red Hood + Kids"

Jason paused to let his eyes adjust to the darkened alley. He could make out two prone forms lying about a hundred feet in front of him, but couldn’t see if there were any threats lurking farther back. He listened hard before stepping forward, walking to the bodies with a hand on the gun at his waist. Upon reaching the bodies he crouched low, checking them for pulses. Neither had one. He rocked back on his heels, cursing at the loss. Further investigation revealed them to be a Mrs. and Mr. Whitfield from out near the manor. What were they doing here in one of the worst parts of Gotham? 

Jason pushed a button on his comm to call GCPD. A hassled sounding clerk picked up. 

“Two bodies. On Adams St. across from the M line subway station.” He reached up and terminated the call just as the clerk began to ask for his name. His gaze returned to the bodies. 

What was that?

Jason shot to his feet, pulling out his gun. It sounded like someone was standing farther back in the alley. He advanced slowly, head swinging side to side. He reached the back without spotting anyone, maybe he had been mistaken. He turned around to return to the bodies and noticed a small shape nearly behind one of the trashcans.

What was a child doing here? 

He holstered his gun and crouched low. He did his best to make himself appear unthreatening before approaching the small figure, but they were still shaking by the time he stopped in front of them. 

“Hey,” he leaned forward slight, searching for their eyes. “You’re okay now. I’m not going to hurt you.” He reached out tentatively, waiting for them to grasp his hand.

“You look like them.” A small voice whispered. 

“Do I?” He asked. They nodded vigorously. “Who were they?” 

“I don’t know.” They sniffled and curled tighter around themself. 

“That’s okay, sweetie. They’re gone now.” 

“Are you sure?” They asked, peering around the trashcan. Jason shifted to block their view of the bodies.

“You don’t want to look at that.” Jason say their eyes well up anew.

“My parents…” They began to sob. Jason’s heart broke. 

“Come on,” he leaned forward with his arms outstretched, wanting to give the kid an opportunity to reject his touch. They just rushed forward into his arms. He smiled sadly, ruffling their hair. “Let’s get you out of here.” He shifted the child to free a hand and pressed his fingers his comm. “Nightwing?” Dick’s crackling voice responded.

“What’s up, buttercup?” Jason almost rolled his eyes.

“Not the time. I need your help.” 

“Well that’s a first. What with?” Dick asked.

“On the rooftop of that building on Adams street across from the subway station.” 

“Be there in five.”

Jason took one last look at the bodies on the ground, keeping a hold on the back of the kid’s head to ensure they didn’t see. He shook his head; this whole goddamn city was an orphanage. 

Moments later he was up on the rooftop, gently setting the kid on the ground next to him. He slid down to sit and wait. The child didn’t say anything before slithering into his lap and curling up against him, pulling on his jacket like a blanket. He blinked, unsure of what to do next. He settled for slowly rubbing circles on their back, hoping they might fall asleep. Luckily, Dick showed up seconds later. Jason let out a sigh of relief, thank goodness. 

“You called?” Dick looked confused. He probably couldn’t see the kid in Jason’s lap.

Jason slowly peeled away one of the flaps of his jacket and pointed down at the child, hoping Dick would understand.

“Ah, I see. What happened?” He approached carefully, and settled down directly across from Jason. 

“Gotham happened.” He explained succinctly, still absentmindedly rubbing the kid’s back. Dick nodded. 

“Did you call Gordon?” He asked.

“He got the message.” Dick looked like he was about to glare at Jason, but thought better of it. 

“Okay, well someone ought to go wait for him.” He moved to stand up. Jason grabbed his wrist.

“But what about-“ he gestured at the now sleeping child. He’d expected Dick to take over upon arrival. Dick chuckled quietly.

“Looks like you’re doing just fine to me.” He freed himself from Jason’s grasp and leapt off the rooftop, heading down into the alley to wait on the GCPD. “One more thing.” His voice erupted in Jason’s ear. “You should probably hang around, Gordon’s going to want to talk to the kid.” 

“Yeah, no shit.” Fucking Gotham. He scooped the kid back into his arms, too antsy to stay still, and began pacing up and down the rooftop. 

Hours later, Jason was still holding the child. Still slightly shocked he had told Gordon he’d take the child to the station himself. Gordon had quipped that they didn’t need another bat running around Gotham and told him to be punctual. 

He wandered up and down the streets of Gotham, all the while taking care not to wake the slumbering kid in his arms. Eventually, he turned for the police station, unable to pinpoint why it had taken him so long. 

Gordon was waiting for him with someone from CPS on hand. They took the child from him with no ceremony. Just a nod of understanding, and a look of defeat. He wondered how often they did this. He almost didn’t hear the child speak.

“Thank you, mister.”


End file.
